tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
M26 Pershing
The M26 Pershing is a tier 4 American medium tank. About The Pershing was a tank named after General John J. Pershing and was intended as a replacement for the [[M4 Sherman|'M4 Sherman']]. Although planned to replace the Sherman, the Pershing suffered production delays that made the Pershing introduced late to the war and saw limited amount of combat. Playstyle The Pershing is relatively balanced in most stats, it has a decent amount of hitpoints, relatively good armor, good mobility, and a rather satisfactory firepower. These stats makes the Pershing a relatively balanced and decent tier 4 tank. The drawbacks of this tank comes at its somewhat lacking penetration value (similar to the Tiger 1 E) and rather unsatisfactory armor thickness for its tier. These drawbacks results in the Pershing unreliably penetrate armor of most tanks above its tier and reliably bounce shots. When playing the Pershing, the mostly balanced stats of the tank allows the player to generally be able to take on most situations. The tank is capable of reaching a place relatively well and the maneuverability of the tank allows it to respond to situations quite well. However the turret acts as a weakspot as it is unable of reliably bounce tanks of tier 2+ Pros * Relatively fast reload speed. * Good top speed. * Decent armor value for a medium tank. * Good DPS (Damage per shot). Cons * A somewhat lacking penetration value. * Lackluster turret armor. Trivia * The M26 Pershing was the first tank added to the game. * The M26 Pershing was initially developed as a Medium Tank but reclassified as a Heavy Tank until it was reclassified back as a Medium Tank after the war. History Modification of the T23 During the period in which production was authorized for the T23 medium tank, one request asked for 50 of these vehicles modified to mount the 90 mm gun. Forty tanks on the basis of medium tank T23 HVSS were modified to these requirements under the designation medium tank T25. The remaining ten vehicles were to be equipped with heavier armor and designated as medium tank T26. Expectations of the T26 were high as it was expected to have equal firepower and protection to Germany's Pz.Kpfw. VI Tiger Heavy Tank while maintaining lower vehicle weight. Initially, both of the tanks weight were speculated to be around 40 tons or 80,000 pounds. However, further development of the T25 and T26 showed a drastic increase in weight in both of the tanks. Since a great portion of the weight was due to the electric transmission, a decision was made to replace the electric drive with a torqmatic transmission. These modified designs were designated as medium tank T25E1 and T26E1 and they were selected to fill in the production order of 50 tanks. Deliveries under the procurement order for forty T25E1s and ten T26E1s began in February and ran through May 1944. All fifty vehicles were assembled by General Motors at the General Motors Fisher Tank Arsenal, Grand Blanc, Michigan. The first demonstration of the T25E1 commenced on January 13. Of the first T25E1s that rolled off production lines, three were transported to the Aberdeen Proving Ground, two to General Motors wip Category:United States Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Premium